higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hanyuu Furude
Hanyuu Furude (Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda ) erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" in Folge 6 "Massaker Kapitel 1 - Gesetz des Labyrinth". Jedoch stimmt das nicht ganz, da sie eigentlich in jeder Folge vorkommt. Man kann sie nur nicht sehen da sie ein Geist ist, die für die Mehrzahl der Menschheit unsichtbar ist. Hanyuu ist kein Mensch, sie ist jemand, der über den Menschen steht. Eine Existenz, das die Sünden der Menschen vergibt. In späteren Folgen erscheint Hanyuu in einem sichtbaren Körper und besucht als Ausstauchsschülerin die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa. Dort wird sie sogar in Mion Sonozakis Club aufgenommen und bekommt dort den Titel "Vielversprechender Neuling". Hanyuu mag wohl jung aussehen doch in Wirklichkeit ist sie schon über hundert Jahre alt und hat eine eigene kleine Familie, darunter ihr Mann Riku Furude und deren gemeinsamen Tochter Ouka Furude. Seitdem Rika Furude geboren wurde war Hanyuu, als Geist, stets an ihrer Seite. Sie sah sie schon als ihr eigenes Kind an. Rikas und Hanyuus Sinne sind verbunden das heißt wenn Rika etwas isst oder drinkt, isst oder drinkt Hanyuu dieses auch. Hanyuus Vergangenheit mit Ouka Ihre Vergangenheit ist sehr mysteriös. Als Hanyuu, vielmehr "Oyashiro-sama", sich dazu entschlossen hatte ein Gott zu werden, war ihre Tochter, Ouka Furude, sehr traurig darüber. Denn sie wusste, dass Hanyuu, Oyashiro-sama, sich dazu entschlossen hatte einen Gott zu werden, da sie einen großen Groll gegen diese Welt hegte. Menschen sündigten und lebten ihr Leben in Schande. Die tiefe ihrer Schande weckte in Hanyuu ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung. Deswegen entschloss sie sich dazu, die Sünden der ganzen Welt auf sich zu nehmen. Indem sie sich von jemanden töten ließ, würde Hanyuu diese Sünden mit sich in einer anderen Welt tragen. Hanyuu überließ ihrer Tochter die Aufgabe, diese Sünden zu reinigen. Wenn Hanyuu dies nicht getan hätte wäre Ouka verbrannt worden, weil sie das Kind eines bösartigen Gottes sei und ihr Herz hätte sich ebenfalls mit Groll gefüllt. Ouka hatte diese Rolle nicht gewollt, aber sie verstand, dass es ihr Schicksal war, sie zu akzeptieren. Und dennoch sagte sie zu Hanyuu: "Wenn wahre Reinheit in dieser Welt nur durch Opfer gewonnen werden kann, dann werde ich diese Welt neu erschaffen! Die Vision einer perfekten Welt, die du hattest, einer Welt, in der sich alle zusammen tun, um einander zu helfen... Ich lasse diese Welt in genau diesem Land wahr werden!" thumb|left||Links Hanyuu u. rechts Ouka.Hanyuu glaubte an Oukas Worte und wenn diese Worte wahr werden sollten, dann würde sie zurückkehren. Ouka reinigte diese Welt von den Sünden und herrschte über das Dorf mit der Kraft die Hanyuu ihr zurückließ. Während dieser Herrschaft lehrte Ouka den Menschen, wie sie aufeinander Rücksicht zu nehmen hatten und erschuf in ihnen auch die Furcht vor dem Zorn einer bösartigen Gottheit, denn dann eintreffen sollte, wenn sie sich von ihrem Lehren abwenden sollten. Somit kehrte im Dorf wieder Frieden ein. Dennoch war es Hanyuu nicht möglich zurückzukehren. Denn die Kraft ihrer Verachtung war zu groß als hätte sie ihre Welt akzeptieren können. Diese Kraft war nicht von unendlicher Dauer, denn Ouka wusste auch, dass sie ihre Grenzen hatte. Hanyuus Kontaktpunkt zur Welt Wenn die Furude Familie acht Generationen in Folge eine Tochter als Erstgeborene gebären sollte, würde Hanyuu in dieser Welt zurückkehren können, indem sie den "Schlüssel" nutzen würde, der durch dieses Wunder entstand. Hanyuu plante, all diese Tausende von Jahren allein mit ihrem Hass für diese Welt zu verbringen. Aber für Hanyuu waren diese Jahre nichts weiter als eine Strafe. Als Frau Furude, Rikas Mutter, schwanger wurde, hatte Hanyuu gebetet, dass sie eine Tochter gebären würde. Dieses Kind war ein Mädchen names, Rika. Mit Rikas Geburt in der achten Generation war Hanyuu in der Lage, erneut einen Kontaktpunkt mit dieser Welt zu knüpfen. Schicksal Hanyuu begegnete sich in der Sackgasse des Showa Jahres 58 und einmal mehr sündigte sie. Sie sündigte indem sie ihre "Gottes Kräfte" nutzte um Rikas Schicksal zu ändern, da Rika am oder etwas später nach dem Watanagashi Festival starb (meistens am 31. Juni). Doch dieses Ereignis geschah in jeder Welt. Mit Hilfe von Hanyuus Macht ließ sie sich wieder und wieder in einer neuen Welt teleportieren. Hanyuu wollte Rika dabei helfen ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, doch sie schafften es nie. Jedesmal wurde Rika von Miyo Takano, diese ihr den Bauch aufschlitzte, mit Hilfe der Yamainu umgebracht. Nach Rikas Tod geriet alles unterkontrolle und das gesamte Dorf wurde ausgelöscht, darunter nur sehr wenige überlebende. Da Hanyuu und Rika es jedes mal versuchten wurden Hanyuus Kräfte durch den Teleportationen schwächer und die Zeit knapper. Wenn Hanyuu Rika nicht geholfen hätte, hätte dies gehießen dass Rika es akzeptieren müsste sich in der aller ersten Welt den Bauch von Miyo Takano aufschlitzen lassen müssen. Hanyuu hätte weise mit Rika leben und das Ende willkommen heißen sollen, das kam, egal, welche Form es auch gehabt haben mochte. Jedoch haben sich Hanyuu und Rika dazu entschlossen dieses Schicksal nicht zu akzeptieren! und solange weiter zu kämpfen, wie es nötig wäre, um eine bessere Zukunft zu erschaffen! Dies ist der Grund dafür das sie über 100 Jahren zusammen gereist sind. Doch schon bald gaben sie die Hoffung auf, bis sich dann Keiichi Maebara an einigen Dingen, der vorherigen Welten, erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel dass er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von ihm, Hanyuu (die nach 100 von Jahren wiedergeboren wurde) und anderen Freunden konnte Rika in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai" überleben, indem sie alle an sich glaubten und zusammen arbeiteten. Aussehen thumb|344pxAnfangs erscheint Hanyuu als ein schwebendes, unsichtbares , junges Geistermädchen. Sie hat langes lila Haar und zwei schwarze, manchmal auch dunkel violett erscheinende, Hörner auf dem Kopf (der linke ist leicht angeschlagen). Zudem hat sie große blaue Augen, die sich, wenn Hanyuu wütend ist, tot färben. Dieses wohlmöglich an ihren magischen Gottes Kräfte liegt. Hanyuu trägt ein "Shinto-Schrein Mädchen" Outfit. Zu dieser Kleidung gehört eine rote lüftige Hose, ein weißes Hemd und ein Paar lange Rot-Rosa Ärmel ("Furisode"). "Der zweite Körper" Hanyuus, ist eine sichtbare Gestalt, die körperlich sehr identisch mit ihrer Geistergestalt ist. Jedoch kann sie in dem Körper nicht schweben und ist nicht mehr durschsichtig. Jedoch blieben ihre Hörner erhalten, diese die Clubmitglieder ansprachen und anerkannten. Während ihrer kurzen Schulzeit trug sie eine Schuluniform. Diese bestand aus einen roten, kurzen Faltenrock, eine kurzärmelige weiße Bluse, eine blaue Weste mit einer blauen Schleife, weiße Socken und braune Schuhe. An ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie einen rosa Pullover mit der Ähnlichkeit Rika's, jedoch etwas anderster. Die Gurte sind dicker und haben Knöpfe und statt Bänder hat das Kleid Taschen. Zudem erscheint sie auch öfters in einem hell rosa Abendkleid. Charakter Hanyuu erscheint als ein sehr ruhiges, schüchternes, höfliches, süßes und unschuldiges Mädchen. Sie wird leicht eingeschüchtert und verängstigt. Wenn sie aufgeregt ist wimmert sie auch sehr oft "hau hauu, hauauauu". Dieses auch der Fall bei ihrer vorstellung als Ausstauchsschülerin an der Hinamizawa Schule war. Hanyuu wurde knallrot und wimmerte. Doch zu all dem ist Hanyuu auch außerst liebevoll und trägt viel Schuld für das Leid das sie Rika und ihren Freunden verursacht, in einer "neuen Welt" zu gehen und sich alles wieder wiederholen wird. Darüber hinaus fühlt sie sich oft hilflos oder verzweifelt wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit, die Welt um sich herum, mit ihrer Geistergestallt, zu beeinflussen. Alles, was sie fühlen tut, ist die Nutzlosigkeit für den Schutz den sie versucht ihren Freunden zu geben. Sie hat die Angewohnheit nach denen, die dabei sind zu sterben "Gomenasai" (tut mir leid) zu sagen, da sie denkt dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat, und die/den jenige/n nicht retten konnte. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch die Ursache, dass Rena, Satoshi, und andere ein Gehör oder das Gefühl dazu haben, beobachtet zu werden. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür dass im Anime Keiichi beim Blick aus dem Fenster, Rena sieht die etwas vor sich hinmurmelt, dieses er aber nicht durch das geschlossene Fenster verstehen konnte. Er glaubte sie sagte: "Tut mir leid". Es könnte möglich sein, dass er halluzinierte und er Hanyuu's Entschuldigung für die Tatsache, dass sie nichts an dem Schicksal ändern konnte, gehört hatte. Jedoch wenn sie böse ist ändert sich ihre Persönlichkeit. Auf einen Schlag werden ihre Augen rot und ihre Stimme sinkt und wird ernst, reif wie die eines Gottes oder die einer erwachsenen Frau. Hanyuu ist auch sehr pessimistisch, oft erzählte sie Rika dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen würde, da sie es schon so oft versuchten und es nie klappte. Wie bei ihrem Schicksal. Jedes mal, wenn Hanyuu nicht daran glaubt endet Rika immer verletzt und enttäuscht. Dies war auch der Grund warum Rika es einmal nicht schaffte, obwohl sie so gut waren. Hanyuu forderte jedoch Rika immer auf geduldig auf eine glücklichere Welt zu warten. Sie hoffte dass dies Rika ermutigen würde, ihre geistige Lebensdauer zu verlängern. Trotz verzweifelten Wunsch Rika's, ihr Schicksal, selbst umgebracht zu werden, entkommen zukönnen, kann Hanyuu daran nicht viel ändern, außer mit Keiichii und den anderen ganz fest daran zu glauben. Als Hanyuu sich als Ausstauchsschülerin in der Hinamizawa Schule vorstellte, beschloss Mion, dass jeder aus der Klasse, wenn er will, Hanyuu fragen stellen sollte, um sie besser kennen zu lernen. Als Okamaru dann fragte was ihr lieblingsessen sei, antwortete Hanyuu alles was süß ist. Am meisten mag sie Windbeutel und frischgemachten Tofu, zudem frittierten Tofu mit Soja. Da Rikas und Hanyuus Sinne verbunden sind, schmeckt Hanyuu diese Dinge die Rika im moment isst oder drinkt. Wenn Rika droht, Süßigkeiten nicht mehr zu essen, jammert Hanyuu immer sehr laut herum. Hanyuus Abneigungen sind scharfes Essen und Alkohol, diese Rika einige Male zu sich nimmt, um Hanyuu, wenn sie lästig wird, zu bestrafen. Hanyuu hasst Gewalt und Leiden, und wird von den schrecklichen Taten, die in ihrem Namen begangen werden verwüstet. Aus diesem Grund bringt sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Takano, die sich nur auf die Legende von Oyashiro-sama wegen seiner blutigen Geschichte angezogen fühlt. Wenn das Thema Oyashiro-sama entsteht, ist Hanyuu immer besonders gereizt und entmutigt wenn sie ihren Namen, als Namen von Strafe und Gewalt hört. Hanyuu erklärt mehrfach, dass sie nie fluchen oder Leute als Bestrafung foltern würde. Wenn Hanyuu sehr aufgeregt ist stampft sie wieder und wieder auf dem Boden in Bewegung und schreit oft: "Hör auf, hör auf! Ich würde so etwas nie tun, ich habe nie zu jemand gesagt, Menschen zu foltern!". Manchmal haben einige Leute das Gefühl etwas gehört zu haben, dann heißt es immer "Ein Kind hüpft auf und ab mit der Begründung" . Fähigkeiten thumb|Hanyuu wird von den Dorfbewohner als "Oyashiro-sama" bezeichnet, da sie eine Göttin ist. Wie ein Gott besitzt sie mehrere übernatürliche Kräfte. Ihre stärkste Fähigkeit ist die Raum und Zeit manipulation, um Alternative Dimensionen parallel zum ursprünglichen Hinamizawa mit umgekehrten Zeit-Linien zu "erstellen". Dies ist die Kraft, die für die Wiederholungen in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni und in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai verantwortlich war. Hanyuus und Rikas Existenzen sind in jeder Hinsicht zuzusehen wie man stirbt. Jedes Mal, wenn Rika stirbt, nutzt Hanyuu ihre Fähigkeit zu entkommen (bevor auch sie stirbt). Die beiden kommen dann in einer Zwischenraum-Dimension. In dieser Dimension wurden Rika und Hanyuu die tragischen Ereignisse der letzten Welt entfaltet (wer und wie er gestorben ist..). Schließlich wurde immer wieder eine neue Dimension von Hinamizawa durch Hanyuus Macht erschaffen. Jede Welt wurde durch ein sich drehendes Fragment von Licht mit verschiedenen Szenen geschaffen, die spielend auf ihren Oberflächen dargestellt wird. Dieses Fragment wird als Kakera (カケラ, Fragment, Scherbe, Stück) bezeichnet. Nach einiger Zeit wird Hanyuu und Rika eine neue Welt und eine neue Geschichte, mit einer neuen Chance gegeben. Nur Hanyuu, Rika und gelegentlich die anderen Clubmitglieder können sich je an die Vergangenheit, was in den vorigen Welten geschehen ist, erinnern. Zudem hat Hanyuu auch verschiedene andere Mächte, wie z.B Fliegen, Ungreifbarkeit und Telekinese. Dazu kann sie zum Beispiel einen Fluss für eine kurze Zeit anhalten, um ein Ereignis zu ändern. Durch Hanyuus Blick in die Vergangenheit der Welten, könnte sie vielleicht sagen wie Rika hätte handeln können. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in Folge 23 "Fest begleitendes Kapitel 10 - Blutiger Kampf" wird gezeigt dass Hanyuu fähig ist die Köpfe der Menschen bzw. der Yamainu zu manipulieren. Denn als der Club gegen die Yamainu auf dem Berg "kämpften", stoppten die Yamainu Soldaten, da sie durch ihren Mikrofon grausige Geräusche hörten oder sie sahren Erscheinungen wie "einen Nebel", "einen Fluss ... ein totes Mädchen, dass auf der anderen Seite des Flusses lag"," wilde Bären "," das Geräusch eines Menschen oder von einem Zug ", und andere angsteinflößende Dinge. Doch in Wahrheit machten Hanyuu und zum Teil auch Keiichi diese Geräusche, um ihnen Angst ein zu jagen, was ihnen allerdings auch gelang. Beziehungen: Rika Furude: Seit Rikas Geburt ist Hanyuu stets an ihrer Seite. Als Rika geboren wurde, sah sie als erstes das Gesicht von Hanyuu, als Geist, und nicht das ihrer Mutter. Hanyuu lebte ihr Leben mit Rika, die für ihr wie ihre erste Freundin über 1000 Jahren war.. und ihre "Tochter". Rika und Hanyuus Sinne sind verbunden, das heißt, wenn Rika etwas isst oder trinkt, isst oder trinkt Hanyuu dieses auch, zur gleichen Zeit. Manchmal als Strafe isst oder trinkt Rika etwas dass Hanyuu nicht mag, zum Beispiel Curry, Senf oder Wein. Später dann nach Hunderten von Jahren, in thumb|leftdenen Rika immer wieder geboren wurde, ging Hanyuu als Ausstauchsschülerin auch zur Hinamizawa Schule und versuchte Rika in dieser Welt zu helfen. Der Grund warum Rika schon über Hunderte Jahre gelebt hatte, liegt an Hanyuu. Denn am oder etwas später am Watanagashi Festival (meistens am 31. Juni) starb Rika. Wenn Rika die Königin Carrier stirbt, wird das gesamte Dorf von innerhalb 48 Stunden verrückt. Hanyuu war so verletzt, dass sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, um Rika in einer "neuen Welt" hinzu Teleportieren. Doch sie schaffte es nie, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen, deshalb starb sie jedes mal. Nachdem Rika immer wiedergeboren wurde, war sie vom Sterben sehr frustriert. Sie wurde jedes mal durch Hilfe Hanyuus, in einem anderen Hinamizawa geboren. Hanyuu und Rika reisten schon über 100 Jahre zusammen um ihren Schicksal zu entkommen. Schon bald gab Rika die Hoffung zu überleben auf, bis dann Keiichi sich an einigen Dingen, der vorherigen Welten, erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel als er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von ihm, Hanyuu (die nach 100 von Jahren wiedergeboren wurde) und anderen Freunden konnte sie in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai" überleben, indem sie alle an sich glaubten und zusammen arbeiteten. Das Verhältnis zwischen Hanyuu und Rika ist sehr eng. Sie leben zusammen mit Satoko in einem kleinen Haus. Rena Ryuugu: Rena und Hanyuu haben eine gute Beziehung zueinander. Sie scheinen sich sehr zu mögen, obwohl das Verhältnis zwischen beiden nicht Wirklich beschrieben wird. Rena und Hanyuu sind Mitglieder in Mions Club. Dort spielen sie eine menge Spiele zusammen. Als Hanyuu sich als Ausstauchsschülerin an der Hinamizawa Schule vorstellte, fande Rena sie so süß, dass sie, sie mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Es wurde schon so schlimm das sie von Keiichi an einen Stuhl gefesselt werden musste. Keiichi Maebara: Hanyuus und Keiichis Beziehung ist Anfangs schwer zu bezeichnen. Aber anscheinend sind sie gute Freunde. Sie spielen in Mions Club viele spiele zusammen und haben eine menge Spaß. Als Hanyuu den Club beigetreten war spielten alle zusammen ein Karten Spiel, wobei Hanyuu fast verloren hätte, wenn Mion ihr nicht geholfen hätte. Mion sagte ihr die Karten von Keiichi vor und was sie getan hätte (die Karten hatten knicke, diese sie sich gemerkt hatten) somit gewann Hanyuu gegen Keiichi. Im Manga ärgerte Keiichi Hanyuu oft mit ihren Hörnern, die sie auf dem Kopf trägt, doch daraufhin nahmen die Clubmitglieder Hanyuu in Schutz und fingen an Keiichi zu necken. Satoko Houjou: Hanyuu und Satoko scheinen eine gute Beziehung zu haben. Auch Satoko ist ein Mitglied in Mions Club und spielt dort eine menge Spiele mit Hanyuu und den anderen. Zudem wohnt Hanyuu am Ende der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai gemeinsam mit Rika und Satoko in einem kleinen Haus. Live Action Onikakushi-hen ist die Grundlage des Higurashi Films im Jahr 2008. In dem Film hat Hanyuu jedoch keinen offiziellen Auftritt, aber nachdem Keiichi seine Kehle aufkratzte, wurden auf Oyashiro-sama Umrisse hingewiesen. Die Figur hatte Hörner auf ihrem Kopf.﻿ Galerie Ouka und Hanyuu Ouka und Hanyuu2.JPG Hanyuu11.JPG Ouka3.JPG Ouka und Hanyuu.JPG Hanyuu und Ouka.JPG Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter